degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin-Maya Relationship
The relationship between Austin Matthews and Maya Matlin, is known as Mustin (A'ustin'/'M'''aya), they knew each other since they were kids they are very good friends. Austin and Maya started dating after she choose you wanted to be with him and not Cam, but broke up in 'Bite Your Tongue (1). Maya moved on with Cam and Austin started dating Hadley and all four of them remained friends. However, Austin developed feelings for Maya again and was determined to win her over despite her endless protests that she loved Cam. Eventually, Austin had a part in Cam's breakdown by calling him a "crazy psycho" and demanding to get out of Maya's life forever. After Cam committed suicide, Maya started acting out and went on a downward spiral before finally properly expressing her grief. She showed hints that she had slight feelings for Austin and Austin told Maya that he is in love with her, but Maya tells him that she is "messed up" and doesn't need to be in a relationship so she could focus on getting better. Austin tells her that he understands and will wait for her. Which makes both of them happy. Relationship History Overview When Austin and Maya were children they were friends then Austin and his family moved, but moves back into town. Austin started to have a crush on Maya and she shows interest back they kiss but Maya rejects him because she is dating Cam but Austin kept pursuing her. Austin told Maya that he loved her and she realized that she was hiding her feelings from him and she broke up with Cam to choose who she wanted to be with, Maya choose Austin and they started dating. They broke up in '''Bite Your Tongue (1). Maya soon began a relationship with Cam with whom she develops deep feelings for and Austin started dating Hadley. Following her break up with Cam and a fight with Hadley, Austin and Maya shake a passionate kiss. Despite Maya's immediate immense guilt since he was with Hadley, her friend, Austin held firm to his newfound feelings for her. Eventually, this began his intense rival with Cam for Maya's affection. After Cam killed himself, Austin blamed himself since he had a part in triggering Cam's breakdown by demanding he leave Maya's life forever. Following Maya's breaking point after Cam's death, he and Maya took comfort in each other and held hands. During this, Austin confesses to Maya that he is in love with her and only wants to be with her when it is what she wants as well. Maya, still dealing with emotional damage from Cam's suicide, tells Austin that she isn't sure when that will ever be. Austin says that he knows this and, hence, promises to wait for her until she is ready. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *They were friends since 3rd grade. *They are in the same band WhisperHug. *Austin's first line was spoken to Maya. ("Long time no see Maya by the way who's your friend") *They are both friends with Zig Novak, Zac Andrews, Tori Santamaria, Beck Samuels, Bambi Carmen, Tristan Milligan, Adam Torres (Before his Death), Mo Mashkour, and Imogen Moreno. *Austin had a conflict with Maya's late ex-boyfriend Cam and Maya had a conflict with Austin's ex-girlfriend Hadley, though they're no longer in conflict. *Austin is in love with Maya. Timeline **Start Up: Tears On Your Pillow (2) (113) **Broke Up: Bite Your Tongue (1) (203) ***Reason: Austin didn't tell Maya the truth that him and Hadley hooked up at his party. Gallery Austin-Maya Friendship.jpg Austin-&-Maya.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 1 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 2